She's Like the Sun
by whitexflower
Summary: She's like the sun. Always so bright, and cheerful. Sayu is Kaname's sun. His only sun. [SayuxKaname]


**Author's note: So yeah, this is my second Kaname/Sayu fanfiction! I added a bit of Kaname's thoughts in this fic, so maybe it will be more interesting? Please read, and review ; tell me what you think about this! Sorry if Kaname is a bit ooc in this. This is my first time writing a fanfiction with a character like Kaname. Enjoy reading!**

She knew that this is just somekind of sick dream, which she wished to happen. She knew very well, that Kaname is in love with Chisaki, and he will never look her as a woman. He will always sees her as a little kid, just like when she was nine. It hurts like hell, but it is true. Sayu takes a look of her calendar, it's only nine days left for Valentine's day. And she doubt that he would want to eat her home made probably choose to eat those chocolate that Chisaki might made for him. Just the thought of that made her upset.

Sayu turns to the other side of her bed, hugging one of her pillow, burrying half of her face with a thought, an image of Chisaki and Kaname made her this upset. She ain't dumb. Even as a nine year old, she knows that Kaname loves Chisaki. There's no doubt about that. And even as a nine year old, she does feels jealous towards Chisaki at that time.

And still do, until now. That's why that 5 years gap; she tried to avoid Chisaki. And even when she passed her [and Tsumugu] in the street, she would pretend to not look at her. Her feelings is mixed up now. How in the world she could pass the valentine's day without feeling upset? It's obvious that Miuna is going to make chocolate for Hikari.

But what about her?

The next day, Sayu woke up late. She couldn't believe she just over-slept! She highly blame about her sick thoughts yesterday, and because of that she felt kind of shitty today. Which is really stupid. Sayu quickly combs her hair, grabbed her bag and ran out from her house without having any breakfast. And not only that, Sayu forgot that she didn't tie her hair with her twin red ribbons. She, of course doesn't realize that. Until Miuna mention it during class.

"What happen with your ribbons, Sayu?" Miuna asks once Sayu arrived, panting. Sayu furrowed her eyebrows, not really getting what her best friend is trying to say. Until she checked it herself, using a small mirror that she always bring with her.

"Shit! I forgot!" she cursed, almost slamming the mirror down to her desk if she didn't saw Kaname and Hikari. She immediately gulped, and calmly placing her small mirror on the right side of the desk. It's amazing of what Kaname can do to Sayu's actions. "I woke up late." she sighed.

Miuna furrowed her eyebrows.

"Him again?" she asks, which confirmed with Sayu's nod. "It can't be helped. I'm exactly the same as you,Sayu."

Sayu just stays silent, looking down to her desk. Miuna is going to say something again to Sayu , but failed because the teacher has come into the classroom. Through out the lesson Sayu just couldn't concentrate. While Miuna is making notes for two people, Sayu acts the exact opposite. She felt strange. Sure she didn't ate breakfast , since she is running late ; but she never imagined that it make her to feel sick.

She doesn't know if her upset feeling is affecting on it too. AFter all, overthinking makes people to get sick sometimes. Through out the lessons, Sayu keeps looking at her phone's clock.

"Fifteen minutes more..." she mumbled, tapping her index finger on the desk as she crossed her legs. Her eyes started to wonder. To the teacher, and then to the black board, to the sleeping Hikari, and then to the boy who has some crush on Miuna and got rejected, just looked at Miuna's direction. Despite how she feels right now, Sayu is pretty pissed with the guy, and glared at him.

Finally, the recess' bell has rung. Sayu told Miuna to wait for a moment since she is going to the toilet. Which Miuna just replied with a nod, signaling Sayu that she will going to the 'usual' spot first.

Sayu takes a sigh, looking at her reflection on the toilet's mirror. Her head has been pounding like crazy. Is she this weak to begin with? Seriously, she just missed breakfast and this happened. Maybe she will visit the infimary first to take medicine before meeting Miuna. The brunette quickly walked out from the toilet when she felt her headache getting worse, and ended bumping someone in front of her.

"Ah, so-"

It's him.

"Sayu-chan?" Kaname blinks, looking a bit worried. "Are you alright? You looked pale."

Snapping out of it, Sayu backed off a few steps.

"I-I'm alright. Just a bit of headache, i'll be fine."

Kaname not buying it. It looks to him that she is going to faint anytime soon. He observed her for a moment, it looks like she is having kind of an anemia. The boy approached her before he bends down and take her waist and carried her.

"Hold on tight, i'll take you to the infimary." he said. There's no way he would leave a sick girl alone on the corridor. Especially with Sayu. He doesn't understand why, but he is more soft with Sayu than the other girls. Maybe because he knew her since she was nine? Even though it feels like only several hours has passed and then bam. The nine year old is now at the same age as him. Sayu tried to protest, but of course Kaname would never put her down until they reached the infimary. Sayu is deeply embarrassed with this situation. Not only people looked at them while they walk [or in this case, it's Kaname], they whispers stuffs, and of course the main reason is ... the fact that Kaname is carrying her right now.

But why...? Why is he doing this? Why is he being 'nice'. Their meeting is rocky, it's not the most pleasant first meeting either. Why would she find herself falling to a guy who she used to dislike? This is really pathetic.

Stop being so nice, or i'll end falling harder to you, Sayu thought, biting her lips.

Kaname looked at the sleeping brunette with a smile on his face. His eyes softened a bit grabbing a chair and sits next to her. He is relieved that she is just having an anemia because she missed breakfast. It was weird for him to see Sayu so weak like that. He can remember seeing her as the energetic , blunt, and loud little girl.

A little girl.

He always thought of her like that . Sayu, the nine year old brat who destroyed the Ofunehiki so that they have to do it all over again. The girl, who used to be bullied…huh. But now after meeting again after 5 years, he felt different.

She is like a sunshine, a sunflower; if he must say about her.

So bright, so warm. Her presence is different from Chisaki's, he understood that. Sayu is a girl who will tell others exactly how she feels and bitch slap anyone who is being annoying, or people who hurts her best friend. He thought seeing her is really refreshing. It was always fun when he is talking with her.

Kaname looked closer to Sayu, bringing his hand to caress her pale cheeks. In 5 years, she has grown to a very beautiful woman. Not the same brat 5 years ago. Yes, he really thinks she is beautiful, in her own way.

"Sayu-chan.." he whispered, quietly once he pulls his hand from her face. Why can't he stop worrying about her before? Why did he carried her that 'bridal' style, instead of giving her a piggy back ride? Something is wrong with him.

Isn't he supposed to like Chisaki?

This is so messed up. He can't possibly like Sayu, right? That's just…wrong. Or so , he thought. In his memory , he only felt like a week, or possibly hours since he last seen the girl. And now, bam. She is at the same age as him? This is crazy.

Again, he looked at the sleeping figure.

"Damn it, Sayu-chan," he sighed under his breath. "Don't make me fall for you any deeper than this."


End file.
